Alcol e Sesso
by EriAmore
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino have taken their younger brother drinking. Let's see where their night leads ((Romano x Seborga x Italy threesome. Itacest, yaoi. Don't like, don't read))


The day started out as nothing particularly exciting. Romeo had just turned eight-teen, which was the legal drinking age in Italy, so his brothers promised to take him out drinking the next time they were both off of work.

Well, today was that day. As soon as the clock struck nine, the three Italians were in the car, heading towards their destination. Feliciano had started continuously skipping through the radio stations until Lovino stopped him with a stern. "Knock it off, idiota." Apparently it was then that the cheerful Italian had found one that he was content with, because he was already leaning back in his seat by the time his older brother was finished scolding him.

It didn't take long as they drove down the streets of Rome before finally pulling into park. Romeo looked up at the club as he got out of the car, unsure at first, but Feliciano hooked his arm with his, offered him a smile, then dragged him towards the entrance. It was obvious that the two older brothers had been there many times before, judging by the way they greeted the doorman and the bartender. Romeo even saw Lovino flash them a smile.

The three brothers took a seat at the bar, Romeo sitting between them both. It was pretty busy, which they all had expected since it was a weekend night. Feliciano looked towards the bartender with a smile, and ordered his younger brother a drink. Romeo wasn't paying any attention though, and instead flirted with one of the girls across the bar.

Lovino just snickered at his brother before ordering a drink for himself, then slid Romeo's in front of him to catch the olive-eyes Italian's attention.

Now, Romeo had never had a drink before. Of course he had a glass of wine on his birthday, but this was his first 'real drink'.

He glanced at Lovino, then at Feliciano (whom were both watching him expectantly), and after a moment of just staring at the glass, he lifted it to his lips and took a sip. The drink was strong, and a faint burn shot down his throat from the alcohol. It sent a nice feeling through his nerves though, so he downed the rest quickly.

After an hour or two, Feliciano was definitely drunk, and Lovino was just on the verge of tipsy, so Romeo made himself stop so that at least one of then could drive the trio home safely.

"Well, I think it's time we left." Romeo chuckled, seeing that Lovino had taken to laying his head on the bar, and Feliciano was leaning against him and making giggling noises. Romeo felt buzzed as well, but at least he was still sane.

Suddenly, he felt a jolt run down his spine and blushed heavily before glancing over at Lovino. His curl was gripped in the other's hand, a sly smirk on the elder's face. Romeo quickly made work of removing the other's hand, then stood and dragged his older brothers back to the car. "You two are so drunk.."

After they all slipped into the car and buckled up, despite a few whines from Feliciano about wanting to drive, Romeo finally started the car and drove them all home.

It wasn't until they were inside the safe confines of their shared house that Romeo finally relaxed. However, it was short lived. As soon as he closed the door and locked it, he was attacked. He felt hands slide up his shirt and immediately tensed up, then reached to remove whoever's hands they were before they moved any higher.

Suddenly he was spun around an roughly pinned to the wall behind him. To his surprise, it was Feliciano who had decided to make such a bold move, but before he could say anything to get the Italian to stop, Feliciano had leaned over and started kissing Romeo's neck.

The younger Italian's breath hitched before letting out a small moan, feeling his brother nip and suck and bite at the parts of his neck that were exposed.

Apparently Lovino decided he had enough of watching and moved to slide behind his youngest brother, moving his hands along his sides and just feeling the skin under his shirt. His mouth entrapped the other side of his neck, attacking it with bites and kisses of his own.

Romeo slowly felt himself give in, though he knew it was because of the alcohol still in his system. He titled his head back, wanting to give his brothers more room and to just feel more of the burning kisses against his skin.

"Why don't we go upstairs and have some fun?..~" Feliciano purred into his ear, to which he received a small nod of approval. A smirk played on both of the elder Italian's lips as they let go, then lead Romeo towards one of their bed rooms.

They ended up in Lovino's room since it was closest, and as soon as the door was shut, Romeo was pinned to the bed. A pair of skilled hands moved to unbutton his shirt, as another pair worked on sliding his pants off, soon leaving him in only his underwear. The look he got from his brothers was close to that of a predator staring down it's prey. Just the sight of it sent shivers down his spine.

Romeo watched silently as his brothers also undressed themselves, his eyes gazing over their bare skin. Feliciano even got a little daring and helped Lovino with his shirt, placing a few kisses over his chest once the buttons were undone.

As soon as they were done, the two older Italian's eyes looked back at their little brother almost simultaneously. Feliciano moved to his side while Lovino moved in between his legs, spreading them apart a bit.

Lovino immediately started massaging his brother's member through his underwear before sliding the garment off and to the floor. A small moan escaped his lips but was shortly cut off and Feliciano lifted his chin and kissed him.

Feliciano nibbled on his lip, hoping his brother would get the message as he tangled his hand into the other's strawberry-blonde locks. Immediately, Romeo parted his lips and was met with his brother's tongue forcefully sliding into his awaiting mouth. Lovino started pumping his member slowly before lowering himself to kiss over the tip. His tongue darted out as he took all of him into his mouth, pinning Romeo's hips to the bed.

The result was Romeo letting out a string of moans as his mouth was dominated by his other brother. Lovino sucked and teased as Feliciano tightened his hand in the other's hair. Romeo's moans got louder as Lovino continued sucking him off, so Feliciano pulled away in order to let his cries ring throughout the room.

"Such a beautiful voice. Just wait 'til we make you scream..~" Feliciano cooed into his brother's ear, giving his curl a sharp tug. The action sent Romeo over the edge, crying out as he came deep into Lovino's throat. The eldest sucked him dry, swallowing all of his essence before pulling away.

Romeo laid panting on the bed as he slowly came down from his high, clinging to the sheets. Lovino moved over him and captured his lips in a short kiss, letting out a small moan when he felt Feliciano tug his curl. He pulled away and gave the other Italian a look before moving to grab something from his nightstand drawer. Feliciano moved over and nuzzled his younger brother's cheek before pulling him to sit up, who in turn looked at both of his older brothers curiously.

Lovino grabbed the bottle of lube and tossed it over towards Feliciano, then pulled Romeo into a deep kiss. He slowly shifted so he had the other in his lap as he dominated his mouth, feeling Romeo's arms wrap around him. Feliciano got the hint and quickly coated his fingers in the substance before moving closer to his younger brother. He slowly slid two of his fingers into Romeo's entrance, kissing the back of his neck when he felt him tense up. When he relaxed again, Feliciano started stretching him out, soon adding a third digit then a fourth, making Romeo writhe and cling to Lovino.

Once Feliciano deemed him prepared enough, he removed his fingers then looked at Lovino, who nodded in turn. Romeo's breath caught in his through as both of the Italians entered him, digging his nails into Lovino's shoulder blades. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes from the intense feeling as he staid absolutely still. It was too much.

Feliciano kissed his neck and Lovino whispered sweet words to him in their native tongue as they both tried to get their younger brother to relax. Soon Romeo gave a small nod to signal that they could move, so both brothers simultaneously pulled out, then swiftly thrust back in.

Romeo's cries filled the room as he was fucked senselessly, almost loosing it when they found his prostate. They must have known, because not once did the older Italian's miss it after that. Romeo's moans got louder, and soon he was screaming in ecstasy as he reached his climax. He came hard, and feeling his walls clench around them, Feliciano and Lovino reached theirs as well, cumming deep inside of their little brother. Romeo shuddered a bit at the feeling as he slowly came down from his high.

His brothers slipped out of him, Feliciano being the first to collapse on the bed, and Romeo following soon after. He curled up into his brother, Feliciano wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead before Lovino laid down next to the two and wrapped his arms around Romeo as well. The calming effect of being surrounded by his brother's warmth lead him into a deep sleep, exhausted from the night's events. Maybe they could do it again sometime, but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.


End file.
